Written with blood: Teen blood
by HoechlinatorTW
Summary: Derek Blake has been a vampire for more than 150 years, he feels he has no reason to exist, but all that will change when he meets mysterious girl named Katherine, and both will be immersed in a journey that will affect everyone around them and change their lives forever
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My name is Derek Blake and I'm a vampire, I was born in June 8th 1845, my life as human ended in June 8th 1863, but dead was only the beginning.

Salem Massachusetts is my home, I was born here. For centuries supernatural creatures have lived among us, vampires, werewolves, doppelgangers, witches, even hybrids and immortals. They're our allies, friends, family, our loved ones and those who we have lost. There are those who want us dead and that won't stop at nothing until they succeed, no matter the cost or sacrifice. There are also those who got caught up in the middle of our war, humans, they are those who can lose the most and still they would give up their lives to protect us. And then there's me I used to be human, and just as many others I got caught in all of this.

This is our story


	2. vengeful spirit

Chapter 1 – Vengeful spirit

Couple of hours had passed since the sun had disappeared in the horizon and a cold and silent night of autumn had fallen over the over the calmed and yet mysterious town of Salem Massachusetts.

It was Halloween's night and as every year the streets were filled with kids dressed up in all kind of costumes, pretending to be all kind of creatures, and of course, filled with teenagers going to party and t have a good time, it was the night where either got fun or you got scared; whet everyone ignored was that a storm was coming and not precisely clouds rain and lightings, but a terrible and deadly shadow, threatening he town and everyone in it, announcing destruction, pain and dead.

Approaching at fast rate, the creatures of the night were almost in town, the town that once had betrayed them and they had sworn to destroy.

One by one more than forty persons covered with black tunics and hoods appeared from within the shadows, their faces were revealed one by one by with the quarter moon's light.

All the hooded persons were gathered in a small place somewhere near the middle of the woods in Salem's outsides, numerous trees surrounded them, casting their shadows over the crowd, they approached a top a huge rock in the center of the plain, right where the moon's light illuminated the most.

One of the hooded persons climbed on top of the rock with just one leap and once up there he raised his head and uncovered it revealing his thin and pale face, his hair was long, wavy and black but it still shone in the darkness of the night, he looked at all the people around him, doing it slowly and carefully with his dark green eyes, his gaze was cold and serious, but his eyes revealed something different, it was something close to excitement, then his exertion changed and his thin lips curved into a malicious smirk, and right after he spoke.

-It's been almost 150 years since this damn town signed their dead own dead contract, they tied the rope around their necks the moment they betrayed us, the moment they chose us their enemies. The man said with loud but still calmed voice.

-The sins of the fathers pass down to their children, this people have forgotten what happened so many years ago, but us. . . no we never forget and much less forgive, tonight they'll wish they had eliminated us all that night. The people around the man nodded to every single thing he said, paying great attention to him.

-However, we don't know if there are people in this town who still know about our existence, if the4re are they might be protected . . . therefore tonight we're not here to feed, we're here to kill! Make them pay with their lives!

Everyone chanted with excitement and euphoria to the order that was given.

-Go ahead brothers and sisters, unleash the rage you've been keeping all this time, the moment for revenge is now in our hands. The man screamed energetically and in a second all the people there had left the place with superhuman speed, all of them but two, the man in the rock, who was no longer on top of it, he was now in front of the second man.

-You always love to be melodramatic Jacob. The hooded man said uncovering his face which was illuminated by the moon's light, it was an attractive face, with well-defined features, a well defined jaw line, average sized green grayish eyes, black hair, a little wavy and spiky, he was a tall and muscled man, taller than Jacob, 6 feet 1 tall.

-Just enjoy the moment Derek, our glorious moment, our glorious moment, you've been waiting for this day since that night, I know it.

-Let's get this over with. Derek said coldly.

-Your lack of human humor makes me sick. Jacob joked.

-It's better this way. Derek said.

-Never mind, let's go. Jacob said and they left.

In less than a minute they were in town and arrived to a small plaza it had a fountain in the center, a few benches and trees, they were hidden behind some of them in the darkest part of the plaza; both were observing the people in walking in the street and those behind the store's crystals.

-Well? . . Is there anyone you're interested in, someone who smells delicious?

-You said we were not here to feed. Derek said with cold and even annoyed tone.

Jacob let out a low grunt. –Do you plan on having fun in like I don't know . . . ever again in your life? Seriously you were so much more fun in the twenties. Jacob said failing on getting Derek's attention.

Jacob kept observing, finding the right pray was crucial for him, and every time he did he never let that pray scape from him, meanwhile Derek waited leant against a tree.

-What is that scent? Jacob asked exited, snapping Derek's concentration; the scent was intoxicating, delicious and addictive, Jacob had never smelled something like that, he couldn't ignore it, he couldn't help wanting to taste it, it was just so strong, stronger than the other scents there combined, Derek had noticed it too.

-Where does it come from? Derek asked looking for the source.

-There! Jacob exclaimed. –That girl. Jacob took a deep breath and smiled. –I want a bite of that.

The scent of that girl's blood was stronger than everything Derek had smelled, he looked for her, though the scent filled the entire plaza it wasn't hard to find the place where it was coming from, his eyes stopped on of teenagers, they were fourteen, maybe fifteen years old, there were four, two boys and two girls, the first boy was thin, with dark blond short spiky hair, sky blue eyes, caucasian, 5 feet 7, the second boy was shorter and his skin was just a bit darker than the first boy's skin, he was 5 feet 6 and he had brown mid-long wavy hair and brown eyes, the first girl was caucasia, and blonde, her hair covered her shoulders, blue eyes, thin, he was 5 feet 6 and a half inch tall, and the second girl had long wavy clear brown hair, 5 feet 4 tall, Derek could not see her face, but without the shadow of a doubt that powerful scent was coming from that girl, and Derek could not help but notice the way she moved, the way her hair moved when she walked it was so. . . so familiar for him he kept observing her until his focus was broken by Jacob's voice.

-Derek did you hear me? Jacob asked

-No sorry what did you say?

-That girl is mine, you can take care of the rest, hope she tastes as good as she smells, Derek looked at the girl once more and he was left shocked, he saw the girl's face, she hadn't spotted him, but Derek did saw her, he got a perfect look at her face, he had looked right into her eyes for a split second, her eyes were the same golden brown deep eyes he had known long time ago, furthermore, the girl clearly was younger, but the resemblance was incredible, it was overwhelming, he couldn't explain how, Lauren had been dead for almost century and a half, Derek knew he had never had descendants, and yet when he looked into that girl's eyes, when he saw her face it was like seeing Lauren, a much younger Lauren but still her, how was that even possible? And then another thought came across his mind, Jacob was going to kill her in the blink of an eye.

Looking that girl turned Derek's mind into a total mess, he thought about tons of things all at once and imagined thousands of possibilities too, and all that confusion caused something Derek had been avoiding for almost a hundred years, it opened a door inside him, his emotional floodgate which had been closed for quite a long time, and once it opened Derek was abruptly stormed by and endless number of repressed feeling s, emotions and sensations, by all he had been blocking for a century.

All the internal confusion he was feeling broke him, he couldn't think straight any longer and he acted based on pure impulse, without measuring the potential consequences or danger of what he was about to do, bottom line he couldn't allow Jacob to kill that girl and violently he slammed Jacob against one of the trees leaving him senseless and producing a great noise, and before Jacob could react he slammed him again against another tree, back hitting the wood first , it was a much older tree, with a few sharp branches in the bottom part.

When Derek realized what he had done it was too late, his hands where stained with Jacob's blood; three branches ha d pierced through Jacob's torso and he kept bleeding. The first branch had pierced through his liver, the second had pierced through his left shoulder and Derek's hand since he was holding Jacob's shoulders tight, the third had been lethal, it had pierces through Jacob's heart.

Jacob's body slowly turned pale, almost white with slight gray tone, he was still watching Derek right in the eyes, Derek could see the rage in his eyes, the veins in his body had popped out and turned black, suddenly the bleeding stopped, Derek looked at him, Jacob had lost eyes, he was dead.

Derek felt a weird sensation running through his body, he felt stronger, faster, more powerful, he couldn't explain why.

Derek pulled his hands away from Jacob's shoulders, he had a huge hole in his right palm right were the branch had pierced him, he could see through the wound, but it quickly healed completely, leaving not even a small scratch.

Derek noticed the triskelion mark in his right wrist was glowing bright blue, he knew he had to leave, soon all the other vampires from the cult would be there and no matter how strong he was, facing 40 vampires at the same time was suicide, especially when they are older than you, so Derek ran away and in 45 seconds he was in the town's limits.

Derek remembered the first time he had done that, Salem used to be a really small town back then, he had promised himself he would never return and yet he was there once more and he was leaving again, with one slight difference: unlike the first time he had left this time he knew for sure he was coming back, he had to see that girl again, at least once more, and he came to realize as he turned his back to walk away that he couldn't get her out of his mind.


End file.
